


Adult? Who, Me?

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Lance is absolutely not ready to be an adult. Who let that happen? Because Lance would love to give them a piece of his mind.Or, Lance gets a job and has a minor meltdown over the fact that he now actually has to stop being a student and work. Shiro and Keith use cuddle therapy.





	Adult? Who, Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Is this entirely self-indulgent of me to work through my own issues? Abso-fucking-lutely. 
> 
> This is also my first time writing for VLD so I'm not super confident in my grasp on the characterization, so please excuse me if it feels off. 
> 
> Also, I may turn this into a series of this trio struggling with adulthood because Lord knows I need a tool for processing things right now.

“These questions are too hard. Who the hell do they think they are, the CIA?”

Shiro laughed as he pat Keith’s knee consolingly.

“They probably just get a lot of applicants and want to make sure they get the best.”

Keith huffed in annoyance as he gave Shiro an incredulous look.

“Listen, these a-holes would be _lucky_ to have Lance. _Anyone_ would be lucky to have Lance. He’s _Lance._ ”

Shiro didn’t have a response for that. Of course, he felt the same way, about Lance and Keith. He had somehow been blessed with the love of the two most extraordinary men in the world for the past 6 years, and _he_ still couldn’t believe it.

Thankfully he was saved by the sound of Lance making his final goodbyes on the phone.

“Yes, of course. Thank you for your time. Have a great day…yes…goodbye.”

Keith and Shiro each gave Lance expectant looks as he ended the call and placed his phone back on the table with a final huff of exhaustion.

Lance had been sending out job applications all month, with very little return until now. It was his first phone interview since graduating last month, and they both could tell how nervous their boyfriend was as he paced for an hour, answering question after question.

“Well?” Keith gestured impatiently as his boyfriend continued to stare off into space without a word.

“I think I got the job?”

Pulling Lance into his lap on the bed, Shiro couldn’t help but grin into the skin of Lance’s neck, congratulating him for doing such a good job.

Lance Wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, remaining silent as he let Shiro rock him side to side and murmur praise in his ear.

“I’m really so proud of you Lance, we both are. We both know how hard you’ve worked this past year. You deserve this.”

The heavy weight of Keith against Lance’s back eventually inhibited Shiro’s movements, as the other man slipped his hands up under his shirt to press cold palms against Lance’s overheated skin.

“Why don’t you seem more excited if you got the job?”

Keith’s lips were pressed up against the shell of his ear, something that normally would have sent a pleasant shiver down Lance’s spine, but had him ducking closer to Shiro to hide his face in the other’s broad chest.

Realizing something was up, Shiro moved in coordination with Keith, helping gently move Lance so he was sitting up in in between them in Shiro’s lap, cheeks dusted red in embarrassment and avoiding eye contact like the plague.

“Lance?”

Lance just shook his head, twisting his fingers into the frayed threads of Shiro’s old sweater hanging loose on his frame.

“Come on, baby boy. Tell us what’s up?” Shiro coaxed, rewarded at least with a glare for his efforts and the use of a nickname normally restricted to more seductive activities then Lance having a quarter life crisis.

“You aren’t playing fair.”

Moving to drape himself more firmly along the curve of Lance’s back, Keith snorted loudly and directly into Lance’s ear, forcing Lance to take his weight as he apparently attempted to burst his boyfriend’s eardrum.

“Since when does Shiro ever play fair?”

Lance and Keith shared a conspiratorial look at their boyfriend’s indignant spluttering at that, because _no, Shiro, you don’t always play fair_.

Keith moved to cup Lance’s cheek, gently thumbing the edge of the smile turned in his direction and preventing Lance from hiding again.

“Hey, there you are. I was wondering where that smile went just now.”

The pleased flush the comment sparked had Shiro leaning in to kiss the hollow of Lance’s collarbone, in encouragement.

“So, want to let us in one what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Lance was weak for praise, and even though the little pout on his lips let Shiro know he was fully aware that he was being played, it still worked every time.

“I just…I feel like it’s all moving too fast! I was worried about not getting a job after college, but now I might actually get one and what if I’m bad at it? Or worse, what if I hate it and I’m stuck there! I can’t be an adult! Who let that happen? Who let me leave college? Who let me grow up? I’m pretty sure this is all a mistake and—“

“Breath, baby boy. Breath.”

Lance ducked his head, focusing on Shiro’s tank, and the faded print of a sloth (and why did Shiro even own a shirt about a sloth who hates sports when he was built like a brick house, Lance couldn’t begin to fathom).

“Is that what’s been going on with you? Lance, seriously?”

The not so gentle tug on his hair forced Lance to bend back and look at Keith’s grumpy face upside down.

“Lance. So what if you’re bad at it? So what if you get in there and hate it? If you hate it, quiet! If they fire you, fine! You aren’t alone, Lance. If something happens, me and Shiro are here. We’ll support you until you find the right fit.”

Keith leaned forward to gently bite at Lance’s lower lip, laughing at the whispered _spiderman kiss_ he got in return.

Shiro’s hands slipped from where they had braced Lance at the hips up his back to pull him upright again.

“You don’t have to worry about that kind of stuff Lance. You always have us to fall back on.”

Smiling slyly, he beckoned them close to whisper in their ears.

“Maybe spiderman kisses can be our always?”

Keith looked scandalized, but Shiro laughed, feeling better that at least Lance was joking again.

Maybe not 100% convinced, Lance still let them manhandle him onto his back on the bed so he was sandwiched between them, Shiro’s body dwarfing him at his back and Keith at his front, physically grounding him with their weight.

“You really are ridiculous sometimes.” Keith mumbled sometime later, half asleep from where he was spooned up against Lance’s chest.

“I don’t know what I would do without you guys.”

“Damn straight.”

Still awake, Shiro’s laughter rumbled through them, the arm he had stretched across them pulling them both a little tighter against him.

“Well…not entirely straight.”

“ _Shiro!_ We have a rule! No stupid dad jokes in bed!” Lance whined as he tried to wiggle away, but Shiro just gripped them harder.

Keith reached behind him to swat at Shiro, but largely missed, hitting Lance in the leg instead.

“Go to sleep you giant nerd!”

“Yes, Keith.”


End file.
